Euphoria
by TheSpazticFantastic
Summary: Just a little crack!fic where Anna sets some healthy boundaries for Elsa's new magical powers. For everyone's sake. Especially Kristoff's.


"Anna?" Elsa called softly as she knocked and opened the door to the study. She smiled as she saw her sister there, in her nightgown with her arms crossed. Anna had her head cocked and was still staring at the life-sized ice sculpture of Kristoff effortlessly lifting her into the air. Elsa smiled at such a beautiful moment caught in time. The charade prompt had been "euphoria" because Olaf had found the Thesaurus. Kristoff had protested out of principle, but if Olaf was allowed to shape shift then this had only seemed fair. He had even asked, blushing all the while, if she wouldn't mind leaving this one. She had only been too happy to offer it as another engagement gift.

"Anna?" As she drew next to her, Elsa could see the furrow in her sister's brow as she chewed on her lower lip. "Are you ok? Do you not like it?"

"What?" She glanced at Elsa and then back at the sculpture which flawlessly rendered her every eyelash, stray hair and the rippling play of her fiancée's muscles under the fabric of his tunic as he lifted her aloft. "No, it's not that. It's beautiful. Thank you. Just – just, sit down with me here a minute, will you?" Elsa allowed herself to be led by both hands to the wooden table near the fire and sat across from her sister.

"Is something wrong?" She tried to catch Anna's eye. Her sister was still chewing her lip. "If you don't like it or if think this is cheating at charades then we can-"

"No, not it's not that," Anna cut her off, but still wouldn't meet her gaze. She began drumming her fingers on the surface of the table top. "It's just . . .and, I don't, you know, want to pry too much or ask you anything you're not comfortable talking about but . . .how, how exactly does this time-snow-magic-memory-thingie work?"

"What?"

"This time-snow-magic-memory-thing," Anna was talking with her hands now, speaking so rapidly that the words seemed to come all at once. "Where you, you know, pluck these moments out of time and turn them to ice. I thought that Gale needed to give them to you, or something. But Gale couldn't have been down here for this. Right? Could she? Or that you had to pull them out of a specific place and ask for a specific memory – like with mother and father's ship."

Elsa blinked and stared at her sister for a moment. This was not where she had expected the evening to go. Anna was usually happy to let her perform her magic without question or explanation. "Are you feeling uncomfortable about everything since I realized I was the Fifth Spirit?" She asked gently.

"What? No! No, it's great that you're the Fifth Spirit. I am asking very specifically how you make these time moments. Not the ice part, I get the ice part. Just – how does it all work?"

"Well," Elsa thought for a moment. "It's a little hard to explain. Gale sometimes brings me things she thinks are important. And yes, if I ask to see something and I'm in the right place, I can usually find a memory as well. If I'm at Ahtohallan, I just ask and it doesn't seem to matter what I'm asking – the river shows me."

"Uh-huh," she thought Anna looked panicked for a moment. "That's, uh, that's great. Listen, we need to have a very serious talk."

"We do?"

"We do. You're my sister, right? And you love me?"

"Of course, Anna," Elsa reached out and took her hands. "I love you more than anything else in the world."

"Ok, good. I'm gonna need you to remember that," Anna pulled her hands away and wrung them together. "So . . .just so we're clear. I'm gonna need you to promise me – _promise me_ – that you never, ever, ever never do that time-snow-magic-memory-thingie for me and Kristoff between 12am and 6am at any point after we started courting and you said he could stay in the castle and I promised you that you could trust me and trust him and trust us. Just don't. Not in his room, not in my room, not in that linen closet in the east wing, and definitely not in the stable. Please. Ever. For your own good."

"The stable?" Elsa frowned. "What does that -" And the penny dropped. She was certain that her expression matched the equally embarrassed and horrified one on her sister's face right now. "Oh. Oh God."

"It's just-"

"Nope, I got," she stood up abruptly, her face burning. "I promise. I'm just," she backed away and jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "You know. Gonna go. Lots to do up north. Lots of, uh, spirit things. To do. Now."

"Yeah! Yeah, of course. Oh! Or the alcove behind the second floor landing!"

"I got it!"

"Or any of the bathtubs!"

"I already said I promised!"

"Or the castle roof at that one flat part!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Or that room you used for your 'private study'!"

"GOODBYE ANNA!"

It didn't make the charades game the following week any easier when Elsa opened her prompt and saw, in Olaf's bold, child scrawl, the word "flexible".


End file.
